


Move In

by itbeajen



Series: 30 Days with Raha [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light - Freeform, Fluff, Moving In Together, Reader Insert, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, Warrior of Light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: He had no idea that you were going off to quite literally make furniture for the future house the two of you would live in.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: 30 Days with Raha [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Move In

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #5 for FFXIV Write 2020:  
> Matter-of-fact /ˈmæt ər əvˈfækt/  
> adjective  
> adhering strictly to fact; not imaginative; prosaic; dry; commonplace

While G’raha may not have always been a morning person, he always did appreciate it whenever you decided to visit Revenant’s Toll before you set off on your daily routine of doing odd jobs for people. At first, he wasn’t too happy with the idea of you working so hard and him being unable to help you. If it were adventurer duties, he absolutely could have joined you and tagged along, but you had informed him that you were crafting something. 

As soon as he heard the accursed word, his ears flattened in response and you had nearly burst out in laughter before teleporting to wherever it was you were going to. 

And now, here you were, clearly focusing on crafting furniture out in Gridania. In the past month since you’ve started your endeavor, you’ve slowly begun amassing enough furniture to properly furnish a house. The framework for a bed has been completed, and there are already several stools, chairs, and tables all neatly organized and stacked atop each other in the corner of the Carpenter’s Guild. 

It was a secret that you haven’t even told the other Scions, but you’ve been doing your best to make sure that no one else has figured it out yet. It was hard enough acquiring a house in one of the housing wards, especially since nearly everyone was vying for one nowadays. 

You had remembered how quickly you had sprinted to the empty housing plot and claimed it as yours. It was in the middle of the night and the only open plot in The Goblet. Was it your ideal housing location? Of course not, but it was definitely a nice one even if it was a small size. It was a nice small size plot located directly across from main center plaza located all on its own with no neighbors around, and to top it off, there was a nice waterfall off to the side. 

It was a perfect little home that you had quickly turned into a small cottage of your own. Your outdoor garden had a wooden deck perfect for tea time that was hidden behind some cherry blossom trees. The furniture you had crafted were all waiting to be painted and finished, but other than the last finishing touches, you were absolutely excited to finally tell G’raha about your big plans.

You were humming slightly as you worked, and you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling as you finished up the last final touches on it. All you had to do after was to actually ship these out to your own house and then actually design your house properly. 

_ Should I wait til I tell Raha to design the house…? Maybe we could work on it together. _ You stopped sanding the piece of wood you were working on and shook your head.  _ I should finish working before I start daydreaming some more.  _

***

“It’s late,” G’raha mumbled as he walked out of the Rising Stones and stared at the Aetheryte plaza. There have only been a few instances in which you haven’t come back to Revenant’s Toll to eat dinner with the others, and it seemed as though recently you’ve been coming back later and later than usual. He’s ignored many of the teleports that come and go at the aetheryte, for none of them were yours. He knew the tells for your signature aether, and he knew for a fact that you hadn't arrived and just neglected to come back to the Rising Stones for dinner. Just as he was about to turn back to go inside and at least set aside some food for you, he feels the familiar tingle and he finds himself turning back around to find you stumbling to find your footing. 

There was paint all over your clothes and some was even smeared on your face. G’raha stifled a laugh and you could see the happy twitch of his tail as he stepped forward to help you balance yourself. 

“Welcome home.”

“Glad to be back,” you laughed and gave his hand a quick squeeze. He gave you a once over and asked, “Painting today?”

“I was, for a very exciting project.”

“Exciting project, hm? Care to tell me about it over dinner?”

“Sure!”

You held onto his hand tightly as he led you inside. You hummed happily the entire time, after all, you’ve been wondering how to break the news to G’raha, but he was willing to ask you first, you’ll gladly take that chance. 

The two of you greeted other Scions as you guys made your way to your own separate table in the corner of the main lobby. As you take a seat first, G’raha makes his way off to grab the food that was prepared beforehand. You quickly grab a napkin and carefully cast a quick spell for water to wipe off the paint from your face. Thankfully, your gloves had protected your arms from most of the scattered paint droplets, and now, you’ll hope your face was clean enough.

“Here’s your dinner,” G’raha lightly sang out. There was a smile on his lips as he placed the tray of food before you. There was freshly baked bread accompanying some sort of vegetable soup that smelled absolutely delicious. Your eyes widened in delight and you inhaled the savory aroma before taking a spoonful.

“It’s delicious,” you commented and asked, “Who was in charge of dinner today?”

“I believe Urianger was helping Tataru with dinner today.”

“Urianger? I wouldn’t have taken him to be a cook,” you mumbled and shook your head, “Regardless, it’s delicious. I suppose I shall give them my regards.”

G’raha nodded in response and he asked, “So what were you working on today?”

“So, I mentioned an exciting project.”

“Mhm.”

“I bought a house.”

“You bought a house,” G’raha repeated after you as he lifted his spoon to his lips and then he paused, “Pardon? Did you just say you  _ bought a house? _ ”

“Yes,” you nodded eagerly and leaned forward, “I bought  _ us _ a house.”

“Us?!”

G’raha had effectively stopped eating by this point as he stared at you in disbelief. Now he knew you had gil, you were more than capable of buying a house, especially with your reputation. But he also knew how hard it was to actually get a house and how it must have taken so much of your time to properly find a ward and housing plot and buy a house. He placed his spoon down and asked, “Where?”

“The Goblet, it’s a small house, but it’s located in such a beautiful part of the ward,” you reached over and gently grabbed his hand, “Will you move in with me, Raha?”

Your eyes glittered with excitement and you continued, “I have been thinking about it for a while. While I do have a place here in Revenant’s Toll, I’ve been wanting to get a house to call my own. Decorate it as I please, and now that you’re back..” Your voice trailed off and you softly admitted, “Now that you’re back, and you’re here - with me - I want nothing more than for the two of us to live together. It’s been a dream of mine, you see, to actually be able to make dinner together, do simple domestic chores such as cleaning the house and watering the garden outside together.”

Your head was tilted cutely to the side as you quickly told him about the fantasies that you’ve had and you weakly laughed, “Would that be okay?”

G’raha had momentarily stopped working as soon as you finished speaking. There was just so much for him to take in at that very moment. Did you just invite him to live with you? The thoughts that very quickly entertained him were filled with mornings where he’d wake up with you in his arms and he almost slapped himself to get the thought out of his mind. 

“Okay?” G’raha took in a deep breath and the smile on his face was brighter than any that you’ve seen before. “This is more than okay! I-” He paused and you asked, “Have you considered it as well?”

“I would be a liar if I said I had not dreamed of it, I just never thought that it would happen.”

“And why not?” your question was filled with so much confusion and you continued, “It was only a matter of time before it happened.”

“Was it?”

“But of course!” Your tone was filled with a certainty that he did not know you’d have, especially about a topic such as living together. You let go of his hand to bring another spoonful of soup to your lips and after practically inhaling the food, you continued, “Why wouldn’t I want to live with you? You’re my beloved partner, and it wouldn’t do if we were, well-” you looked around and sheepishly smiled, “As much as I love the other Scions, there is no one else I’d love to be with more than you. I thought you knew.”

“I  _ know _ , but [Name], you aren’t often this straight forward,” he chuckled and asked, “So when do we move out?”

“Whenever you’re ready, as a matter of fact, tonight would be great.”

“Oh?”

“You can help me place all our furniture in place and then we can knock out together afterwards.”

“Ah, so for my manual labor you’d like us to move out as soon as possible, I see what you’re doing there.”

“Oh my, you’ve seen right through me!” you teased. You slowly leaned forward and whispered, “I’m looking forward to this.”

“As am I, my love, as am I.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I'm not too happy with how I wrote this one ): but at the same time I'm just too tired to think of this prompt anymore haha


End file.
